


爱情药水

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	爱情药水

Peach是张颜齐偶然发现的青年科学家，他的几篇学术论文内容严谨，理论新颖，以清晰的逻辑表达出他想要研究的项目是多么前途，然而苦于没有金主，他的研究进度已经大大减慢了。

张颜齐作为一个一开始不被看好，实际上相当具有商业头脑的二代财阀，对这样缺乏机会的人才，往往会产生一份惺惺相惜之情。

反正只是支援一个科学项目，又花不了多少钱，张颜齐这样想着。

于是某一天，在阅读完Peach的最新作品后，财阀直接根据Peach在作品发布页面留下的信息找上了门。

彼时他正按完门铃，就听到门内传来一阵“哐啷哐啷”物品四处倒掉的声音，中间还夹杂着几声痛呼，和Peach“来了来了”的回应声。

声音好软，和想象中不太一样。

财阀在科学家的居所门外端正地站着，耐心等待。

科研人员嘛，家里难免摆满了各种器具……不过听刚才的声音，好像有什么东西碎掉了？张颜齐眨眨下垂的眼，无所谓，再买就是了。

“噔噔噔”的脚步声越来越近，门终于开了，一颗圆圆的染着小棕毛的头探了出来，当细细长长的眼睛带着探究看过来时，财阀心中猛地一跳。

他敏锐的神经察觉到，他好像一见钟情了。

“你们怎么都在这里休息，Peach不用你们帮忙吗？”

张颜齐走进研究所就看到助手们聚在一起喝下午茶，他当初雇他们可不是钱太多闲的，是让他们协助姚琛做研究的。

“董事长好！您误会了，是Peach要我们不要接近的，他今天似乎不太方便。”

张颜齐皱起眉头，这可真是奇怪的形容。

科研人员们有点紧张，直到张颜齐挥挥手，直接阔步向核心研究室走去，他们才松了一口气。

“姚……”

“我不是说了今天不要来打扰……”

“……琛。”

严厉的语气把张颜齐的话噎了回去，他从没听过姚琛这样说话，原来搞起研究时的他是这样的吗？

正前方披着白大褂背对着他的人浑身一僵，明显是认出了他的声音。

“诶嘿嘿……”白大褂憨憨地笑了一声，摸摸后脑勺，却仍然没有转过身，“老板，你来啦……”

嗯？张颜齐看不出姚琛葫芦里卖的什么药，怎么回事，做实验弄伤脸了？

他三两步走上前去，却在马上要碰到姚琛时，听到姚琛惊慌的声音。

“老板！别、今天……今天我没洗脸！”

“没洗脸？”

张颜齐扬扬眉毛，直接扣着姚琛的肩膀把人转了过来，却被反光超强的眼镜晃到了眼。

“……你在搞什么呢……怎么还没穿裤子？”

张颜齐的眼神在看起来有几分搞笑，像有着一圈圈蚊香花纹的镜片上，和姚琛只穿了平角小短裤，露着大片大片白花花的肌肤的腿上打转。

他伸手想摘姚琛的眼镜，姚琛却马上扶着眼镜后退，差点被身后的椅子绊倒，被张颜齐一把捞了回来。

“跑什……”

“嗯……”

这声低喘颇为香艳，把张颜齐的问句又噎了回去。姚琛小心翼翼地把和张颜齐的西裤蹭到一起的腿往后错错，人倒是还歪在老板的臂弯里，没打算出来站直。

“……到底怎么回事？”

张颜齐凝视姚琛的超级反光镜，对方在他的目光中心虚地低下头，知道今天肯定是瞒不过去了。

为什么老板刚好会在出状况时过来呢……是不是和我有心电感应……

姚琛嘿嘿笑着捧起变得红扑扑的脸庞，张颜齐见状叹口气，不知道古灵精怪的科学家的脑神经又接通了什么次元。

“说不说。”

“呃、说……老板你得答应我，知道了后不可以撤资……”

“我怎么可能会撤资，你说吧。”

姚琛扁扁嘴，还是把搞笑的反光眼镜取了下来，他仍闭着眼睛，在深吸一口气后，终于下定决心睁开了眼。

浓密的睫毛分开后，张颜齐的心率顿时变快。

“……怎么弄的？”

他的语气强装镇定，揽着姚琛腰身的手却不知不觉收紧了。

“就……还在研制中的试剂洒到腿上了，在洗裤子时发现变成这样的……”

“……你研究的什么试剂，怎么会有这种效果？你的腿又怎么回事？”

张颜齐忍不住转开视线，姚琛变成这样说话时还对手指，对他的杀伤力未免太大。

“腿自从洒上试剂后就变得很敏感……药水的作用本来是能让一个人立刻爱上我的，至于为什么会有这种反应，我也不知道……”

“爱上你？”张颜齐不悦地皱眉，“你想把这个药水用在谁身上？”

老板好凶啊……姚琛扁扁嘴，有点委屈，“想用在老板你身上……”

哼，用在我身上吗……嗯？

“用在谁身上？”

张颜齐有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，相处了将近一年他今天才知道，原来自己并不是单恋吗？

可能是重复的问题造成了误会，姚琛缩起身子一副快哭了的样子。他觉得一切都完了，搞这些邪门歪道的干什么，老板现在肯定很生气，不光要撤资，肯定要抛弃我了。

姚琛的眼眶中渐渐泌出泪水，衬得一双眼水汪汪的，瞳仁正中央变成爱心形状的瞳孔在泪水中晃晃悠悠，可爱到张颜齐在心中砸墙，恨不得马上亲他。

于是他就这么做了。

“唔？”

突如其来的吻令姚琛困惑，他睁大了双眼，盯着近在眼前的俊脸，在反应过来张颜齐在做什么后，噬在眼眶中的泪珠就啪啦啦地落了下来。

舌头，舌头伸进来了！

姚琛开心得快要炸掉，也害羞得快要炸了，他哼哼嗯嗯地被张颜齐碾转着亲吻，口腔里湿漉漉的翻搅声好色情，他的腿都要软了。

腿……！

张颜齐的一条腿插到姚琛的双腿间，敏感到极点的皮肤立刻像被千百根羽毛搔弄，痒得姚琛闷闷地尖叫起来。

正吸吮着的甜软舌头都绷直了，张颜齐恋恋不舍地退出来，把姚琛抱坐到试验台上，科学家断断续续的呻吟声这才停了下来。

张颜齐碰碰圆溜溜的膝盖，姚琛就颤一下，他眨巴着只会出现在色情漫画中，被干到高潮的主人公才会有的心心眼，抓住作乱的手指，往自己的脸颊上带。

“老板，你亲我了……”姚琛抿抿嘴，红红的脸颊蹭着张颜齐的掌心，“你也喜欢我吗？”

我要是说我对你一见钟情，你是不是又要哭。

张颜齐当然没有这么说，他只是让姚琛低下头，在他的唇上又轻轻印上一个吻。

一吻过后，姚琛眸中的爱心都要化为实体了，他紧紧搂住自家老板的脖子晃来晃去，埋在老板的头发上“呜呜”闷叫，带得张颜齐也跟着转悠，一不小心又碰到了姚琛的腿。

“这么敏感？”

张颜齐拍拍一下子软在他肩上的人，对他被蹭了几下就泛起粉红色的漂亮双腿起了兴趣。

反正人都是我的了，干些那种事也没关系，对吧。

“老板……”

刚动歪脑筋就被发现了？

“老板你，想不想做那种事啊……”姚琛爬起来，捧着张颜齐的脸亲了一口，心心眼自然而然地流露出一股迷恋，“老板……我好喜欢你哦，我想和你做那种事……”

这就叫困了就有人送枕头。

张颜齐一下把姚琛推开，握着他的骨盆就把他翻了个身。

姚琛惊呼着赶紧支起胳膊撑住上半身，试验台比较高，他的脚点不到地，只能靠趴着保持稳定。

之后发生的事情有点超出了姚琛的预期，他精明的脑袋有点转不过来了。虽然平时遇到老板自己也会变得像个白痴一样，可是像现在这样，连话都说不利索，只会扒着试验台流口水呻吟，未免也太夸张了。

姚琛的白大褂被撩到腰上，张颜齐按住他的半边屁股，省得他脱力滑下桌子，另一只手扣在他的后穴里，修长的手指揉按滑溜溜的肉壁，偶尔还曲起指节，像弹钢琴一样叩击会让姚琛“啊啊”叫着收紧肉穴的敏感点。

他的阴茎正插在姚琛的大腿根之间，他让姚琛夹紧点，姚琛就乖乖地一直绷着双腿让他插。

每插一下，变得过分敏感的腿就会抖颤一下，阴茎从下方蹭着柔软的卵蛋撞上去，和姚琛的性器撞在一起，姚琛就会像被干到内部一样，把脸埋起来遮掩自己湿粘的哭声。

姚琛觉得自己的脑袋快要化掉了，下半身攀升上来的一股股电流击得他头昏眼花，他的腰椎被肉穴里和腿根处的快感反复鞭笞，已经软到快要失去知觉了。

他像一只只会分泌湿液的软体动物一样，要靠张颜齐的插干才能保持平衡，嘴里黏糊糊地叫着“老板……老板……”，可是一句完整的话都没有说出来。

姚琛的肉穴被张颜齐的手指撩拨，冒出“咕啾咕啾”的饥渴声响。湿红的媚肉顺着手指的抽出翻出来，透明的淫水就跟着往外淌，顺着他细嫩的会阴，淌到和阴茎热切交合的地方。

不断汇进来的淫水令腿交也“啪叽啪叽”作响，让姚琛错觉他的腿根间根本已经变成了一处肉穴，只插那里也能浑身泛起潮红高潮。事实上他确实已经去过一次了，只靠插腿穴，就把实验室的地板弄脏了。

过多的淫水顺着他的腿滑落，一滴一滴，在他悬空的足尖下方逐渐积聚成一汪小水洼。他圆润的脚趾时而勾起，时而脱力地垂下，每当这时候，小水洼里就会砸入好多滴汁液，把张颜齐的皮鞋都溅湿。

没过很久，姚琛就又发出了小猫一样的叫声，离小水洼不远的地板上溅着几点白浊，马上又被新滴下的几股粘稠覆盖住。

姚琛已经去过两次了。他的脸和脖子，甚至偶尔能从衣领里瞥到的胸口，都漫着淫媚的红色，好像真的像他发表学术论文时用的笔名一样，变成了一颗被人把玩在鼓掌之间，成熟软烂的甜桃子。

他眼中心形的瞳孔似乎也在表达着，他已经是情欲的俘虏。第二次高潮把姚琛科学家的那面完全打散了，他咬着白大褂的袖子“哈嗯哈嗯”的喘着气，屁股追着张颜齐的动作晃动。

他的脑中只剩下夹在他腿中间的那个滚烫物件，想把它纳进自己早就被扩张好，一直咬着张颜齐的手指发骚的肉穴里。

“老板、老板……”

姚琛回过头，闪烁着迷恋的色情眼眸盯着张颜齐看，软红的舌尖舔舐自己的嘴角。他反背过手扒开自己被插得熟透的肉穴，唇齿摩擦，吐出几个潮湿的气音。

“来疼爱我吧……”

内搭T恤和平角小短裤都被扔在地上，姚琛全身只穿着一件白大褂，被张颜齐按在休息用的沙发上操。

白大褂在激烈的动作中快要从姚琛的肩膀滑落，却因为他胳膊朝上揽住张颜齐的姿势，仍被固定在他的臂弯上。

“老板！好舒服……好舒服啊、唔嗯……”

姚琛的大腿被张颜齐用力按着，小腿翘在半空中跟着抽插的节奏晃动，他的肉穴被张颜齐的阴茎插，嘴巴被张颜齐的舌头插，爽得神魂尽失。

他的下巴尖汇聚了来不及吞咽，溢出来的口水，滴滴答答地落到他发红的胸膛上，甩到他鼓起的深粉乳头上。

他口齿不清地说着“好舒服好喜欢”之类的话，可是搭上他冒着爱心的眼睛，张颜齐不知道为什么就是觉得不太协调。

“姚……”

他凑近姚琛的耳朵低语，灼热的气息和羞耻的指令，烧得姚琛用白大褂长长的袖子捂住了脸，但还是乖巧地说出了张颜齐想听的话。

“老板……老板的鸡巴好大……”他突然发出一声骚浪的哭声，张颜齐捅得他肚子里都痛了，“要插死姚姚了……”

他快要羞死了，可是越缠越紧的穴肉和他色兮兮的眼睛，却彻底暴露出说这种话给他带来了多大的快感。

这淫词浪语听得张颜齐血脉喷张，胯下阴茎越插越狠，直操得姚琛骚叫不断，捂着自己的肚子大哭“要破了要破了”，肉穴里喷溅出来的淫水把白大褂的下摆都浸透。

他的肉穴里已经被射入一发浓精，黏腻的液体混着淫水在操干中发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音，他仰头直叫唤，也盖不住交合处淫糜的声响。

他的屁股和腿根被撞得粉红，整个人被操得一颠一颠的，呻吟声也变得又骚又甜。他攀上张颜齐的肩颈，缠着他的老板要接吻。唇舌粘哒哒地搅和在一起，他又摇着头想逃避过多的快感，被老板强硬地吸住舌尖，吸得眼睛都翻白。

“要丢了……要丢了呀……”

“咿咿呀呀”的淫叫从深吻中漏出，他的理智被迫近高潮的快感吃掉了，眯着心心眼舔舐嘴巴里的侵略者，双腿越叉越开。

高潮的前一刻，他们缠绵在一起的唇舌分开，张颜齐用力操进姚琛湿软的深处，稍显尖锐的牙齿咬在姚琛的肩上。

姚琛的尖叫都走了调，肉穴绞得极紧，勾勒出了粗大性器上的每一根经络。滚烫的浓精射入了更深处，他的上面和下面一起涌出“泪水”，被射得抽抽噎噎直发颤。

姚琛眼中的爱心还没消下去，肚子里晃晃悠悠的装满了张颜齐的精液，他被高潮的余韵勾得不停抽颤，喘息中偶尔还夹杂着呻吟。

“老板……你这样，会给我培养出奇怪的条件反射的……”

姚琛吸吸鼻子，抚摸自己被咬疼的肩膀。

“以后我一疼就兴奋可怎么办啊……”

他一边说一边用白大褂把张颜齐也包起来，嘴巴上在抱怨，眼神和肢体却明显在表达着另外一种意思。

“我以前怎么没发现你这么会撒娇。”

重新勃起的阴茎堵住了外流的精液，姚琛软乎乎地叫了一声，眨眨像含着小钩子一样的爱心眼眸。

“我也不知道老板还会让人说那种话啊……”

“那等下再说几句好听的。”

“好♡”


End file.
